Idle conversation
by nixienoo
Summary: sara thinks it will be a quiet night in the lab, but Sofia decides to make the most of their time together.


Title: Idle conversation

Pairing: Sara/Sofia

Disclaimer: They're not mine for the taking sulks

Idle conversation

The thought of the night shift and it eased the tension in my shoulders, I watched people starting to leave the lab and I smiled, the less people around the better!

I walked the corridors, spotting one of two people but no one in particular. That's why finding Sofia in the break room came as a surprise.

I entered and headed straight for the coffee machine, I didn't manage to do so without her noticing me like I'd hoped. But she caught me, asking me who else was on tonight. I winced when she told me she was.

She was working on some paper work for Grissom and complained about how she didn't have her own office but how the break room was convenient. I on the other hand had nothing to complain about, if she was in here then I would have no distractions out there!

The first few hours past relatively quickly and the silence that haunted most people during the night shift was a blessing to me. I had noticed Sofia passing the window, looking back down at my work I thought nothing of it, until came the second time, a third and then a forth.

I checked my watch, Sofia was wondering the corridors every half hour and so  
while getting myself some more coffee I asked her what she'd been doing! I  
laughed avertedly when she shrugged it off saying she was taking a break…from the break room. She added that she had seen me but that I looked to busy for her idle conversation. It was my turn to shrug it off, but I couldn't deny the truth in what she'd said.

It must have only been about a half hour later that she entered the lab I was in, she must have been able to see the irritation on my face and she tried to assure me it wasn't idle conversation and that she actually needed my help for an experiment.

Ok, that didn't sound so bad, so I accepted… though with an unconvincing smile. After all I didn't want her thinking she'd befriended me that easily.

We had left the lab and taken to the break room where she'd got me to sit down, all the while explaining the case she was working on. Then she knelt  
down in front of me and told me the suspect had been sitting, and the girl… the escort had been kneeling in front of him. She told me she hadn't considered one thing, which would clear him. So of course I asked her… what?

She pushed my legs apart and adjusted herself in-between them. My body tensed and I began to blush as she lent forward telling me that in most cases, if I guy was getting… I nodded before she could explain in detail. She smirked and continued… the guy would most probably hold her head. She motioned for my hands to hold the top of her head, with a little hesitation and for the sake of an experiment I obliged.

Her face was only inches away from my crutch, and I could feel the burning sensation taking over. Her eyes looked up and she smiled devilishly before taking her hand and unbuttoning my jeans, and then the zipper while I somehow managed to keep my hands on her head, careful not to be forceful.

But as she continued I lost control, I felt my hands put pressure on her head as she tilted her head closer until she was only a few centimetres away. She'd heard my sharp intake for air, and just like that she sat up with a look of satisfaction on her face. I was completely baffled, and of course turned on!

She stood abruptly and thanked me, saying that the suspect would've been to busy to strike her over the head, and that the reason he'd had her hair caught in his ring is because he was holding her head like Sara was her. I smiled trying to cover my shade of red.

Just before I exited she called me making me look back. She said that next time that their on night shift together I might decide to enjoy a  
little idle conversation, or maybe another experiment!

The tension in my shoulders returned, but my view of the night shift had  
suddenly changed... but not in a bad way!


End file.
